The MockingJay's Child
by Snowpearl201017
Summary: My name is Lilly. I never wanted any of this. I just wanted a normal life. I guess that sort of thing is out of reach...especially when your mother just happens to be the one and only Mockingjay.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was a cold and rainy night. Somewhere, in the far off distance our destination would be reached. Maybe. One solid glance behind the hooded shoulder is achieved and then the slushy dance through the rain continues. Faster. Faster. There isn't much time. Another hard look over the shoulder.

The chance of something creeping behind us in the shadows is minimum but you can never be to safe these days. Faster. The rain seems to pick up, sensing that there might be some important place to go and only a limited time to get there. Faster. A chill makes it's way up my spine and my boots begin to fill with water, reminding me that this journey is no ordinary walk in the woods. I must fulfill what I came here to do. Failure is not an option.

I look around at the drenched forest and try to find a check point, some point of reference. A white ribbon dangles from one of the tree limbs not ten feet away. A ghost of a smile makes its way across my lips. Almost there. I must keep going. While trekking, I pull my jacket tighter to my almost frozen form for warmth, but not to tight. The rain continues to sling itself in my face, trying to stop me. I must do this.

Finally I see another ribbon and I know that this is the place. I look around and can just see the outline of the trees getting thinner in the darkness. We can not be to far from the gate. My eyes dart behind into the blackness, wondering if another soul is out there waiting for me. Waiting to harm me.

"You're here. Finally." A small voice chirps in the darkness from behind one of the trees.

I move towards the sound of the voice, careful not to slip or fall on the fallen limbs that are scattered all over the ground. The voice pulls me in an almost familiar way. This is the voice of safety, this is the voice of my mission.

"It is you, right?" The voice asks this time sounding unsure and afraid.

I know that I must say something to assure the speaker that it is in fact me, "Of course it's me. Thank you for meeting me here." I respond in the softest voice that I can muster.

I move closer to the place where the voice came from and as I come closer, the form of another person takes shape. The form of Prim. She smiles as I come. The smallest light from the moon illuminates her face, her smiling face. Prim always was a positive person. The kind of person that would drop everything to meet me here. Just the sort of person I need to ask this favor of. The biggest favor that I have ever asked anyone in my life.

Prim's eyes look up at me curiously, taking me in. We have not seen each other in almost four years. I am sure that she can not help but notice the haggard, worn down condition of my clothes and hair.

As I myself can not help but notice that her fair hair is longer, her eyes are brighter. She is taller. Nothing like the little girl that I had to leave behind. We smile and hug without a word. This comes naturally for us.

When we pull apart her eyes meet mine, "What exactly is this meeting about, Katniss?" She asks, her mouth pulling into a hard line, expecting the worst. It makes my heart twist in an uncomfortable way to realize that my sister has experienced and has come to expect the terrible things in life.

"Prim, I need you to do a favor for me." I whisper, I do not look her in the eye anymore. I can barely get the words out, looking at Prim is only going to make this moment harder.

"Anything." She answers back breathlessly and almost too instantly for comfort.

I sigh, wishing that there was some way that my little sister did not have to bear this burden for me. But there is no other way. As much as I do not want Prim pulled into this, it was only inevitable. I trust no one more than I trust her.

"I need you to take care of something for me. It will require all of your time and attention and a good part of your finances." I pause letting her take in this part of the information before I dive into the rest, "I am so sorry that you were roped into this but there is no one I trust more to take care of her than you."

"Her?" Prim echo's back, astonished and more than a little confused.

It is at this time that I pull back my coat to reveal the small bundle that is held in my other arm, wrapped up in resistance to the chilly conditions. Pulling it out, I start unwrapping the thin top layer to reveal a tiny face.

My eyes flash to Prim to see her reaction. Her eyes are wide but they are not filled with anger, they are filled with love and surprise. "Oh, Katniss how beautiful."

I smile down at the small child. My baby. My daughter. I nod at Prim as I hand her the baby. "I need you to take care of her. There is no way that I can at the moment. Peeta has been taken by capital officials and they have ransacked all of District 12 looking for me. I can't risk having them find her." I look over at the child as I say this, She sleeps peacefully in Prim's arms already at home in them.

Prim nods, knowing first hand the evil's of the capital and all who work for it. "They won't find her Katniss. She will be safe with me."

I smile, "I know that she will. Which is why I brought her to you, for now. I will be back for her as soon as I can." As I say this we both hear a twig nap somewhere far off. I know that it could possibly be an animal but I also know that no animal would be this close to the gate. Ever.

I gulp. We both know what this means. "Prim, I am sorry but I must go. Run back to the district as fast as you can and do not look back."

Prim flips her hood up and prepares to tuck the baby inside her coat but at the last second she holds her out to me, "I thought perhaps that you might want to say your goodbyes."

Tears start to prick at the bottom of my eyes as I start to look at her. My child. My child with Peeta. My greatest procession. I take her warmly into my arms and plant the tiniest of kisses on her small forehead, "I love you." I whisper. The small child opens her eyes slightly in response but does not make a sound as she regards me.

I hand her back to Prim and flip my own hood up on my coat. As long as there is night, they will track and hunt me. I can not be to safe with making my identity known.

I give Prim a quick side hug and am on my way back into the wet and sloppy track when Prim stops me with the sound of her voice. "Katniss?"

I turn around, instantly thinking that something is wrong or she is having second thoughts. However, this is far from the case. She holds the baby as if she has been doing it her whole life. Her eyes look at me with wonder. "What do I call her?"

I smirk, "Lilly."

Prim smiles brightly at the name and nods her thank you.

I step away back onto the wet path, leaving the most important thing in my life behind in the misting rain.


	2. Chapter 2 Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Seventeen Years Later

**Hello My Dear Readers. First of all i want to say thank you to the many of you who put this story on their favorite list or reviewed! Thank you! I orignially posted the Prologue as just a test thing to see if anybody would like it and you did! Thanks! Sorry that i didn't post that with the chapter... i forgot. Anywho, without further ado... i give to you the next chapter!**

The warm sun shines down on us as we travel along the worn path. The air is fresh and alive with the smell of summer. The smell of freedom. I listen to the sounds of birds chirping and the wind dancing through the trees. A clear blue sky is seen above, perhaps making this one of the most perfect of days.

"Are we almost there?"

And just like that the peaceful serenity that the scene has instilled in me is squished. I sigh and turn to the obviously bored and hungry eleven year old trekking behind me. "I promise it's not that much farther. Then we can eat and go swimming." I try to pacify her with this thought.

Willow makes a moan of disappointment but doesn't push the matter farther. I turn back around, thinking that we can go back to our peaceful journey when Sage decides to break in, "But Mom said that we had to be back by six. She said there is some sort of big announcement from the Capital."

I nod letting her know that I am aware of what their mother said, "I heard Aunt Prim. I promise I will have you guys back in time. Now can we enjoy our afternoon?" I add at the end with much effort.

The last thing that I want to hear about this afternoon is the Capital and their stupid announcement. Why it should concern my barely teenaged cousins is beyond my realm of understanding. I roll my eyes. They can hardly understand their own selves much less our government. Willow and Sage are still young and carefree. They do not understand how lucky they are to be living in Panem now rather than when the Capital had complete control. Aunt Prim has told me stories of the days when President Snow was in power. How the people lived in fear and how they nearly starved to death, that is until the Mockingjay started the war. Afterwards the people gained their freedom but had to start the reconstruction of their lives and districts.

I keep up my gait as I think of the transformed Capital. During the reconstruction of the nation, the Capital was no longer the terrifying glory of years past. A real president was actually elected by the people, and we are free to move from district to district. Not that anyone really has the money to move, nor do they wish to be away from their precious families and friends. This has been the state of Panem for the past seventeen years or since the heroic death of Katniss Everdeen/ Mellark as she made sure that Snow and all of his followers were properly executed and sent off to sea. Never to plague humanity again.

"Do you think that President Paylor will have LL with her when she makes the announcement?" Sage asks Willow with a sigh of longing much to my distaste.

As if this afternoon couldn't get any worse. They have to bring up _him._

Willow thinks about this comment as she avoids a tree limb, her finger taps itself on her small pinkish lips. "I'm not sure. LL isn't much for really serious stuff. He is a model and actor after all. Besides his show comes on right after. We will get to see him then."

I try my best to ignore this part of the conversation as we finally make it to the picnic spot. "Alright girls. Here we are."

They both stop in their tracks and I hear their sudden surprise intake of breath. It is more beautiful than they ever could have imagined. I smile, glad that I could dazzle and wow my cousins.

"Lilly, this is beautiful!" Sage comments in awe. Her head is looking up at the sky trying to take it all in at once.

"How did you ever find this?" Willow asks, sitting down her nap sack and pulling out the blanket that I asked her to bring. Her eyes then lock on the crystal clear surface of the small manmade lake in the center of everything.

I smile once again. I take the containers of food I have been carrying and put the contents on the blanket while the girls continue to look around. "I found it while I was exploring one afternoon." I explain.

Sage and Willow seem to take this answer in stride. We spend the afternoon swimming in the small lake; eating and basking in the warm sun. The three of us hardly get a chance to spend time together, what with us being busy in school and all, but now that summer is approaching the idea of spending time with them seems more realistic. However on this idea, I couldn't have been more incorrect.

Later as I packed up the rest of the left over food my watch beeped signaling that it was five o clock and we needed to get home for the announcement. I gathered up Willow and Sage and we followed the trail back to the gate of our home, District 13. Aunt Prim had decided to settle back here not long after the war to continue with her medical skills. It was the safest district around, and an ideal place to raise kids. But most importantly, it was the perfect place to hide the Mockingjay's child. Not that anyone knows that I am here. Nor will they ever know as far as I am concerned. If someone finds out I could be dead in an instant, or at least that is what Aunt Prim says.

Our feet cross the threshold of the house just as six arrives.

"There you are. I thought you girls weren't going to make it." Aunt Prim says from the couch. She waves us over as the Capital seal appears on the screen.

Sage and Willow plop down beside their mother eagerly watching as the screen transforms from the seal to a large glass podium with President Paylor herself standing behind it.

President Paylor is a forty something woman with an all purple suit and the brightest white hair that I have ever seen in my life. Her eyes are a shining green . She smiles as the camera focuses in on her. It is the kind of smile that one presents at a party or special occasion to be polite. "Good Evening people of Panem. I come before you today with a most exciting announcement. I can finally stand before you and say that Panem is officially restored!" She pauses, giving us time to process what she has just explained. The nation is restored. We are on out way to being whole. She continues, looking directly into the camera, "With the nation fully restored I am here to announce that for Panem to be fully reunited into the wonderful nation we all know it can be.. It will need to meet its _true leaders_. Citizens just like yourselves at one time. The ones who have helped restore the land and given to those in need. They will be taking power of Panem in a little more than six months."

I look over to Aunt Prim who has a confused and somewhat terrified look on her face. Panem's _true _leaders sound a lot like another President Snow regime. I gulp.

President Paylor lifts her hands in front of her torso , as if trying to protect herself from the millions of people watching, "I know that this comes as shock but Panem will remain a democracy. The _true_ leaders will carry out the rest of my presidential term. Then the people of Panem will have the final vote to keep them in power or not. We are only doing what we feel is best for the our citizens. No need to worry about a thing. Thank you and goodnight." She sounds in a sugary accent.

The president is about to step off of the stage when a gentleman in black stops her and whispers something in her ear. Paylor nods and then walks back to the podium. "People of Panem. It is my great honor to introduce the one, the only…. Lavash Lark."

Sage and Willow scream at the top of their lungs. They jump up and down and continue screaming as Lavash walks up on the stage. I roll my eyes. Lavash Lark is an eighteen year old model/actor/ Panem heartthrob. All the girls in Panem love him for his blond hair that supposedly sparkles like sunshine and his eyes that are the perfect mysterious hazel that makes every girl swoon or so Sage and Willow say. I personally don't think he is all that great. His acting is "iffy" and his modeling career consists of random clothing commercials that no one can really buy anyway. He has this obnoxious TV sitcom about a kid who goes from rags to riches. Something that he can't really relate to since he has his own mansion in middle of Capitol and has enough money to buy basically whatever he wants. He has always had enough money and something to eat. Unlike the rest of us.

Anyways, the teenaged heartthrob himself walks up to the podium wearing designer jeans and sneakers with a blue shirt and his signature black jacket. He flashes all of Panem a pearly white smile and then looks up into the camera, "Good People of Panem. As you know I am Lavash Lark and I am here to make an announcement of my own." He pauses for obvious dramatic effect, wiggling his eyebrows flirtatiously at the audience, "I would like to propose a contest. In the spirit of uniting Panem; I have decided that I am going to pick 4 girls from the ages of 13 to 18 from each district to take with me to the Capital. There they will compete for a spot along side me here in the Capital. Ultimately, ending in there own modeling career and permanent place along side me in my TV sitcom. Along with a lifetime supply of funds to do with as they please. I am looking for Panem's best and brightest beauty with brains.

Sage and Willow nearly faint at their idols words. I am on the verge of being disgusted. What is this idiot thinking? He wants us to compete to become his _side kick_? No one is going to stand for this.

The crowd in the Capital screams in excitement. The camera turns back to Lavash, "I will be traveling from district to district starting tomorrow. See you soon ladies." He winks to the camera and then makes his swift exit. The crowd goes crazy.

Aunt Prim immediately shuts off the TV. " No good can come of this. This is just like the Games", She comments. Her eyes fly over the three of us taking us in, "Maybe worse."

**A/N: What do you guys think of the contest? Review please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello My Lovelies. I know that it has been a while and I apologize. I place most of the blame on school and procrastination...mostly procrastination. Haha! Anywho, please do not give up on me or the story. It is well worth the wait... I hope. Enjoy and Please Review! **

**Thanks!**

Chapter 2: 2 weeks later

"What do you think? The green or the blue?" Sage asks as she stands before the huge mirror in her shared room with Willow. She holds the blue dress and then the green and then the blue again in front of her small frame.

"The green would look pretty with your eyes." Willow comments, her voice sounding small from her place on the bed on the other side of the room. She is not allowed to compete in the contest since it specifically asked for ages 13-18. One can tell from her longing looks at the dresses decorating the floor that she would give anything to be in the contest.

Sage turns to her sister ignorant to her current mood, her lips twisted up to the side. "But blue is Lavash's favorite color."

"How do you know that?" I ask from my perch in the doorway as I watch her frantically look for just the right dress that will get her whisked off to the Capital and impress her dream date.

My eldest cousin sighs heavily, "I read it in a teen magazine that I bought when we went with mom to District 12 for that medical supply pick up."

"Oh." I comment drawing the sound out, making it known to everyone in the room that I am unconvinced.

Sage suddenly turns all the way around to face me, her eyebrows scrunched together. "You know Lilly, perhaps you should quit worrying about me and start thinking about how your going to actually get your plain self noticed tomorrow." Her words are almost acidic.

I narrow my eyes at her, "I could care less about getting noticed. But I will tell you this. There is no way all those girls in the Capital are going to stand by and watch their crush pick a little insignificant fourteen year old girl." I fire back, my words carefully chosen so they sink in properly and then spread throughout her like a poison.

There is a sharp intake of breath from Sage and she quickly turns back around to the mirror, "You can leave now."

"Don't mind if I do." I spout off, turning and heading straight for my room, slamming the door behind me. I shift around and lean my weight on the back of my door. My eyes close and I take a deep breath, reminding myself that Sage is only nervous about tomorrow and she has no real intent of attack with her comment. Actually, with the coming of Lavash to District 13 getting closer and closer everyone seems to be a little on edge. Every mother is doing everything within their power to get their daughter in tip top Capital noteworthy beautification and their skills razor sharp. Its all a little over the top for my taste. The contest has become so over the top that the girls from each district are not allowed to see who is picked on TV for fear of lack of originality and plagiarism.

A loud knock sounds on the front door derailing my train of thought. I exit my bedroom and go check the front door to see who our visitor is. It takes just one look through the peep hole for me to smile. Just the person I needed to see.

Quickly, I pull the door open and stand face to face with the visitor. The one with the shining straight black hair and dazzling smile. None other than my best friend Auden. We embrace and then I open the door further so that she may come inside.

"Auden it is so good to see you. I was on the verge of having a mental meltdown." I groan, making my way to my room which ends with me sinking on my bed.

Auden laughs, "Lavash invasion got you down?" She sinks down beside me on the bed.

"That is a bit of an understatement. Sage is in the other room practically planning her wedding to him. Its sick. She is only fourteen years old. There is so much life left for her to live." I lament, my concern of my cousins self destruction weighing heavily on my mind.

Auden shakes her head, "Oh Lilly, let her dream. The girl has to have something to look forward to. It's not like things are all that interesting around here anyway."

I shrug, "Yeah I guess your right."

Auden smiles, "Just like always. Anyway, I did not come over to hear you complain about tomorrow. In fact I came over for the exact opposite."

My eyebrows wrinkle in confusion, "You mean you are for this crazy contest. You actually want to compete and possibly end up being some playboys lapdog for all the world to see?"

Auden shakes her head, "Of course not. However, I feel that the occasion to dress up and look your best is not one that either of us should pass up. We are both beautiful . Why not let everybody in Panem know it?"

My blue eyes look up at her skeptically. Clearly my friend has not seen my reflection in a mirror. My hair is a plain dull brown. My eyes are blue but not one of those sparkling, take your breath away blues. As for height and weight I can't really complain. Still I am nothing compared to Auden with her shinning black hair that falls at her waist and her eyes are this mysterious gray and her smile has landed her more than a few dates. Auden is the beautiful one here not me.

"Don't give me that look." She scolds after a long moment of not answering.

"Auden I don't think that this is such a good idea.." I start to voice but she won't hear it.

Auden puts both of her hands out and grips my shoulders hard. "You are beautiful and when I am done with you even you will believe it."

…...

Auden's work is finished by the time the grandfather clock in the dining room tolls eight times. It is officially an hour before all the girls of District 13 are bombarded by the Capital.

"You might just be the prettiest girl in all of District 13." Auden comments with a smile.

I roll my eyes, even though she has been known to work miracles, Auden had her work cut out for her with me.

My best friend narrows her eyes in response and suddenly whisks my chair around so that I come face to face with a girl that I do not recognize.

Hair that I used to consider a dull brown is now a rich and vibrant dark chocolate waterfall of curls stopping at my shoulders. My cheeks are an innocent glowing pink. The focal point of Auden's work is the eyes, a bright and lively blue color that pops and makes one wonder about the person behind them.

"Auden.." I start to say as I turn around and face my best friend. She offers a smile and opens her arms.

"Lilly? Are you almost ready?" Aunt Prim asks, knocking on the door to my room.

"Almost." I answer as I race to my closet, wondering what I am going to wear. Auden follows closely behind me already dressed to perfection in a purple sleeveless dress that falls perfectly on her.

Aunt Prim takes my hesitation as a welcome to enter. She is wearing a dress that she normally saves for dealing with associates and in her hand is a black box with a bright red bow. " I have a present for you."

Aunt Prim hands me the box and I open it slowly revealing one of the most beautiful dresses I have ever seen. It was obviously crafted somewhere in the Capital which makes me wonder how my aunt came to possess it. The dresses color is just the perfect blue, and the small sparkly glitter on the shoulder of the one strap of the dress is mesmerizing.

"Aunt Prim this is beautiful. How did you get it?" I ask in shock, taking it carefully in my hands.

She smiles, "I bought it when I went to the Capital last month. I was saving it for your birthday but today seemed right enough."

"Thank you!" I shout, hugging my aunts small frame with all of my might.

Aunt P laughs, "Well hurry up and put it on. We only have twenty minutes to get to the square."

Aunt Prim appears again just as Auden is zipping up the back of my dress. I look to the door uneasily but Auden nudges me and gives me a reassuring smile.

"We really must be going." Aunt Prim declares as she stands and takes one more look at me. Quickly, she wipes tears from her eyes and moves to corral Sage and Willow.

One more smile from Auden and a quick check in the mirror and I am ready to go.

The walk to the square is a quick one, but I can't help but feel nervous. As we get closer to the square, everyone starts to pack in closer together and its then that my eyes glance on the shining red ropes.

I turn to Aunt Prim for clarification but her eyes are glossed over, lost in memory.

"Aunt P?" I call softly, taking her hand and pulling her off to the side. "Is everything alright?" I look to see that Auden, Willow and Sage have stopped to see if anything is amiss. I usher them forward with my hand and a quick promise of catching up that doesn't really have sound.

"The reaping." Is her only response, with her eyes still keeping their same glossy look.

"What about the reaping?" I ask, only having a vague sense of what she is talking about. There was never a Hunger Games after my mothers quarter quell, but I am all to aware of how they picked the tributes, everyone is.

Aunt Prim seems to find herself and pulls the two of us back into the throng of people making it to the square. "This just reminds me too much of the reaping." The sentence is muttered quickly and then she doesn't speak for the rest of the journey to the square.

Aunt Prim's fears suddenly confirm themselves. We are put behind the ropes based on our ages. I take my position behind the rope for seventeen's. Auden quickly finds me and takes her loyal spot by my side. We both can not help but look over at Sage among the fourteen's, she is chatting with one of the other girls and gesturing to her dress (she decided to wear the green one) seeming to be calm and collected as if it is only a matter of time before her name is called amongst the finalists.

I glance back at Aunt Prim and Willow, they both smile and wave back but even from my place behind the rope I can see worry and fear in their expressions. No one wants their family to be taken away from them.

There is a commotion at the stage set up in front of the rope that breaks me out of reverie. Mayor Cosmos takes his stance at the podium and speaks welcomingly into the microphone, "Good Morning Citizens of District 13 and all of Panem."

We all look around and see that there is a camera man in the very front of the stage with his camera pointed right at the mayor.

"Today is a very important day not only for our district but the whole nation of Panem itself. Today four lucky young ladies will be on their way to the Capital to meet Lavash Lark."

There are some squeals and sighs of adoration from some of the girls behind the ropes. These sounds seem to sour my good mood, making my smile turn into a grimace.

The Mayor seems to sense some of the crowds uneasy excitement and clears his throat, "Without further ado I present to you Azalea personal assistant to Lavash."

Azalea is a woman of in her early twenties with blonde hair, normal to most, but it has white streaks infused inside of it. Obviously, this is the work of the some Capital hairdresser. She walks up to the podium with an air of authority. When she reaches the microphone, the crowd goes silent. She smirks. "Good Morning District 13. It is a pleasure to see so many professional looking young ladies. As you know we are here to select four lucky girls to go to the Capital and compete. We will be selecting the girls based on four categories. Education, talent, beauty, and social skills. Now I know what you are thinking… how are they ever going to do that? Not to worry," She chuckles for a moment at our confusion, "We have looked at all the young ladies records and have interviewed some of your local citizens. So without further ado the finalists who are going to the Capital and meet Lavash are…"

Every single person in the district holds their breath. Here it is. The moment that will change all of our lives forever. The moment that will rip families apart in the name of "uniting" Panem. The moment that will make four girls either wish they had never been born or make them realize that they haven't even began to live until this moment.

Azalea turns from the podium and is handed four folders by some gentleman in black that one would not want to mess with. She opens the first folder and takes a deep breath, her lips painted by lipstick of an obnoxious color part, "Onyx Cosmos." She says clearly and absolutely.

Of course. The daughter of the mayor and all around mean girl Onyx. She has black hair like most of the district (hence the name) and green eyes that have made more than a few people afraid of her. She will fit right in with Lavash and his world, she is fake and superficial. Not that I am judging or anything. However, she is not one of my favorites or anyone else's for that matter.

At the mention of her daughters name Onyx's mother squeals and then bursts into a happy fit of tears. She is ecstatic about her daughters nomination and why wouldn't she be? For Onyx's family this is just another step up the food chain.

No matter what our feelings towards her are, we all clap for Onyx anyway. She giddily walks up to the stage waving and smiling as if she is some kind of celebrity. Finally, she takes her place next to Azalea on stage and flashes us a beaming smile.

Azalea smiles at her companion and continues. "Auden Dessen."

My best friend in the whole world? Auden and I look at each other in alarm. This can't be happening. We only came as a joke. This whole thing is a joke. Right?

One of the other girls behind the rope pushes Auden forward before either of us really have any time to process what is going on. I watch as my best friend dizzily makes her way toward the stage as a few people clap weather from sympathy or congratulations I can not be sure. Auden climbs the stairs and takes her place by Onyx as she tries her best to be polite and smile.

Again Azalea smiles at her newest companion and then proceeds. "Cassandra Cabbot."

This name seems to take everyone by surprise. Cassandra is not exactly the most social person on the planet but she has always been one to offer a friendly smile when needed.

She is a small thing with a fragile frame. Her red hair hangs from her shoulders in small curls. Her family does not cheer or really show any emotion at all.

If I had been born during the time of the Hunger Games I imagine this is what it would be like. Children being torn away from their families and friends. Forced to be someone else's source of entertainment.

Cassandra makes her way through the crowd with no smiles or waving. She quietly slinks beside Auden and stares out into the crowd but looks at no one in particular.

Azalea smiles and turns back to the cameras, "There is certainly a variety of lovely young ladies in this district," She turns and addresses the crowd of people, "You must be _so proud._"

Her sarcasm makes bile rise in my throat. It is this comment that begins my official distaste for Azalea and all of her kind.

The time has come, the last name will be drawn and then….. I am not exactly sure what we will do then. Sit back and watch helplessly I suppose. I don't think that I will be able to bear that. I will not sit back and watch my best friends humiliation.

"Lilly."

I look up from my thoughts and instantly have a feeling of being watched. My suspicions are confirmed when I see that everyone in District 13 and Panem are staring at me. It is then that I realize my fate.

I am the last girl to be chosen for Lavash Larks sick contest. I was right…. At this moment I wish more than anything never to have been born.

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 : 10,000 Feet in the Air

**Good Evening Lovely Readers... or Good Morning... depending on where in the world you are. Either way I would first like to start off by saying THANK YOU! Thank you to all the people who are reviewing and adding this story to their story alerts and favorites. It makes my heart smile. Secondly, Here is the next chapter! Yay! R&R Please and most importantly enjoy! :D**

"You girls must have a _million_ questions. No worry. Helix will be here any second to further explain."

Azalea has been going on about this drabble for the past two hours. Or more like an eternity if you actually have to listen to it. Either way she is not making the transition from District 13 citizen to Capital contestant an easy or even remotely enjoyable experience. Not that any of the goodbyes or tears cried mere hours ago were easy. It nearly killed Auden, Cassandra and I to leave our families. Onyx not so much.

After rushed goodbyes, we took a few photos and then were ushered off into one of the Capitals Luxury Jets (a full functioning house) on the actual plane itself. Following that the four of us where assigned rooms for our grand, one night stay. We were told to use anything that we liked and would be called for a dinner/meeting shortly.

Auden and I made no point to change or stay in our assigned rooms. Almost immediately there was a knock at my door, once Azalea departed.

"Is this really happening?" Auden asked as she walked past me and stood in the middle of my room.

"Unfortunely so. How did this even happen?" I ask aloud but not to Auden in particular.

Whether lost in complete though or ignoring me, Auden paced back and forth across the rooms exterior. "This really is happening. We are no longer in District 13. We are going to the Capital. We are going to be entered into a contest created by Lavash Lark himself." Her eyes seem to grow wider at the prospect of the contest.

The one thing that most people do not know about Auden is that she is confident and cool on the outside but a mush of nerves on the inside. Especially in situations where anything goes.

"Auden." I call softly, stepping in front of her to stop her dance of worry. Her eyes drift up to meet me. "Everything is going to be fine. Just take a deep breath. You don't have to do this alone. I am going to be right here with you the whole way."

My best friend seems to find comfort in my words. She leans against me. "Thank God you're here. When they called my name this afternoon I couldn't even think. All I knew is that somehow my feet were propelling me towards the stage and away from the only life that I have ever known. I looked out into the crowd and saw my moms face and I couldn't take it. I just shut down. That's why I need you here." She suddenly looks up at me, completely sobered, "You keep me grounded."

I chuckle, "I'm your best friend. That's the first quality in the job description."

Auden smiles wiping a few tears from her eyes. "I know. I had better go and freshen up. We have to look our best for that _Capital dinner_."

I nod and with that my best friend takes her leave. I look around the room that I have been assigned. It has a standard look of a bed, dresser and a door that I am sure more than likely leads to a bathroom. It is then that the sudden overwhelming dread of being alone socks me right in the stomach. What am I doing here? Why is this happening to me? What am I going to do? What is going to happen to Aunt Prim, Sage and Willow?

I can not help but throw myself into the bed and lay there. The sheets give off a scent that reminds me of home. I roll over and change my view to the ceiling.

No matter how or why this happened to me one thing is for certain. I _must _somehow find a way out without humiliating my family or myself. I will _not_ be part of Lavash Larks contest no matter if I have to participate. And _I will not be an object of his games. _

"Lilly?"

A hard nudge of an elbow brings me back to the reality of my current _situation_. My blue eyes flash from a napkin that I seem to have been twisting so hard, that it is almost ready to fall to pieces, to the other guests around the large dinner table in the middle of the jet.

"I'm sorry." I apologize quickly as I place the napkin down next to my plate.

Azalea doesn't look pleased about being interrupted but continues none the less. "All the other girls seem to be very nice. Some of them are the daughters of doctors and then some of them are the daughters of local painters. Lavash wanted a large bit of variety among the contestants."

"Of course Lavash wants variety. He must find someone in this contest that he thinks will interest him more than himself."

Every eye in the room snaps to the speaker of this comment. It is not so much that we are offended by his words rather we want to know who is brave enough to break the unspoken rule about not saying negative things about our gracious host.

"Helix. He is your best friend. At least act like it." Azalea scolds. She gets up and greets him with a quick handshake.

Suddenly all of the other girls are standing and I quickly follow in the action.

" Azalea calm yourself. You know that Lavash and I are like brothers. He would probably say the same thing about me." Helix comments in a tone that somehow seems to defuse the situation and Azalea's aggravation. He calmly claims the seat that she had previously been occupying and then turns to look at us. "Really girls I appreciate the gesture but I am no one of importance. Please, sit."

We do as Helix says and sit back down in our seats. I realize that this is the first time that I have ever seen the infamous Helix, best friend and right hand man to Lavash Lark.

His hair is a light coppery brown that would probably gleam and blind his companions in sunlight. He has an evenly tanned skin tone, no doubt the work of some Capital salon. His eyes are the most peculiar of all. Helix's right eye admits a color of light wispy brown while the left one admits the brightest and clearest blue color I have ever seen.

"Now I know that you guys are probably uncomfortable about leaving your families and friends and the familiar behind. Which is understandable. However, you girls are about to embark on one the greatest journeys of your lives. The Capital is an interesting place with so many things to discover and explore. Lavash will make sure that each of you have the time of your lives and that you are well taken care of. Along with my self of course." He stops for a moment to give our small group a general wink. Onyx flirtatiously winks back. Cassandra and Auden smile as politely as they can.

"Perhaps you girls would like to introduce yourselves to Helix. Maybe he can put in a good word for you with Lavash." Azalea laughs jokingly but I think her undertone might be more than a little bit serious.

Of course that is why she brought him here. To tell us about what our lives are going to be like over the next few months and then to watch us grovel at his feet trying to make a case for ourselves to report back to Lavash. Pathetic.

Hearing the new instructions Onyx immediately stands and smoothes out her dress. Her hand juts out to grab Helix's and she flashes her white strip smile. "My name is Onyx Cosmos. My father is the mayor of District 13. I am a straight A student and the top of my class back home. And I love to watch you and Lavash on TV. Are you sure that you aren't really brothers and just don't want to tell us?" Her wit and charm sprinkle every word. She is out to get whatever she wants. Just like back home.

Helix laughs, "Calm down debutant. You don't have to whip out the whole life story. I just wanted a name but your energetic attitude is refreshing. I will give you that."

The look on Onyx's face says that she doesn't know if she should be insulted or take Helix's words as a compliment. Her cheeks are flushed as sits back down in her dining room chair.

"Next." Helix comments as he looks at Auden.

My best friend politely gets up and makes her way over to Helix. "Good Evening. My name is Auden Dessen. It's a pleasure to meet you." She puts out her hand for Helix to shake, to which he does lightly.

He looks into her eyes and smiles, "A polite girl with manners. Not very many of those in the Capital. Genuine ones anyway. That is certainly an advantage."

Auden smiles for the first time this whole afternoon, "Thank you."

"You will go far." Helix answers.

My best friend laughs and makes her way back to her seat. Her fears of the Capital or this contest seem to be abated. I suddenly wish I could have the same confidence myself.

"And who are you?" Helix is looking at Cassandra now.

"Cassandra Cabbot." She squeaks not making direct eye contact.

"Well Cassandra Cabbot. I admire your meek cautiousness to enter into situations but to win a spot beside Lavash you are going to have to find your voice." Helix advises softly.

Cassandra nods softly and then goes back to staring at her dinner plate.

"And last but certainly not least….." Helix pauses his game show host voice and all eyes in the room suddenly turn on me.

I stand, "Lilly Hawthorne."

I am sure most people would not be too suspicious about my last name being Hawthorne. My Aunt Prim adopted me and she did just in fact happen to marry the one and only Rory Hawthorne a week before I came into her care. Besides people aren't supposed to know of my actual existence or who my actual parents are. Thus, the semi fake last name.

Honestly Auden, Aunt Prim and Uncle Rory are the only people in the world who know that Sage and Willow aren't my sisters. The rest of the world thinks that they are my sisters and who am I to tell them any differently?

"Ms. Hawthorne. You seem like a nice girl. Tell me. Why do you think you were picked to enter into this contest?" Helix asks. He isn't trying to be mocking or hurtful. I think he might be generally curious.

"I am not really sure." I answer honestly. "Perhaps the fates have decided to play a cruel joke or poke fun at my existence. One never really knows about these kinds of things."

Helix cracks another smile, "So we have a mysterious smart elect in our mist. Nice. You my dear are going to be a crowd favorite."

"It all comes down to the entertainment." I answer back sarcastically as I sit back down in my chair.

Helix laughs again and then turns to Azalea, "I like this bunch. They are great. Take very good care of them," He stands and checks his watch, "Girls, I really must be going. You are landing in a few minutes and I need to go help Lavash with some last minute details. I look forward to seeing all of you very soon. Good night." With that he takes his leave followed by two guards who have mysteriously slipped in behind him.

"Good Bye, Helix." Azalea sounds off after him, then turning to us. She asks if we would please take our seats. The light at the front of the room flashes that we need to put on our seatbelts to ensure a safe landing.

Once we land, the other girls and I then proceed to exit the plane and get into a darkened limo that it waiting for us at the airstrip.

"This must be just outside the Capital!" Onyx squeals as she bounds down the stairs and almost into the car if the driver had not opened the door for her at the last second.

Cassandra, Auden and I slide in to take our place beside Onyx followed by Azalea. "Girls, welcome to the Capital. It is mostly just flashing neon signs now. It is very late. But in the morning you will wake up in a dream world. You just wait and see." Our travel companion states blissfully.

We all suddenly hear a vibration and look to see that it is Azalea's planner. "Oh, I almost forgot." She comments. Her next move is to pick up a remote that has been beside her the whole time and use it to ignite the flat screen television in front of us all.

It is then that we relive the moments of the afternoon and they are just as horrifying and nerve racking the second time around. I sit in silence but the whole time I am gripping my seat until my knuckles are almost white. I hate the feeling of leaving District 13 and my family. It nearly kills me.

Just when we think that this video will go on forever the car stops.

"Here we are. You home for the remainder of the Contest. This is an old mansion that had been occupied by Snow and his followers before the rebels and Mockingjay herself liberated it. Enjoy."

With her blessing we gather our luggage and exit from the car and settle into our rooms. Cassandra and Onyx in one and Auden and I in the other. I get the growing suspicion that other girls from all the districts are here as well. Guess we get the pleasure of meeting our competition tomorrow.

Auden and I settle into bed too tired for words. My eyes close and I am just about to drift off finally into the peace of sleep when it happens. The door to our room flies open and a mysterious figure stands in the doorway holding a blinding flashlight.

"Get up. No changing clothes. The competition starts now."

**I apologize for it being so short. My bad. The next chapter should be much longer. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 : Somewhere in the Mansion

**Hello My lovely readers. First off I want to apologize for the long delay in updating...graduation...vacation...the TV show Friends... all of the have been occupying my time. Sorry! But I am here now with the goods. So enjoy! Read and Review as well! :)**

All the lights in the mansion flicker quickly and then go back out. I slowly make my way out of bed, slightly disoriented.

"Lilly?" Auden's voice suddenly sounds in my ear.

I make my over to her just as the mysterious voice who awakened us booms over the intercom.

"Good Evening Ladies. As I said before the competition has just begun. Your first task in this competition is based on your personal and people skills. These are crucial if you are going to be living a life beside Lavash Lark. Your task is to get out of the mansion and into the city. Then, you will use your skills to acquire a young man that you must convince to accompany you to town square by midnight. If by some chance you do not make it to the square by midnight you will be immediately eliminated from this contest. Failure to find an additional person by midnight will also result in elimination. No changing clothes or putting on beauty enhancers. Any girl found using these for this portion of the contest will be disqualified." There is a long pause and I begin to feel the house stirring with girls rushing to get out.

Auden and I immediately find our shoes and begin our journey out the door when it slams shut in our faces. Some unidentified speaker cracks again and our instructors voice booms once more.

"One more thing ladies. The house is full of many surprises both pleasant and unpleasant. Along with many dead ends and traps. Successfully find your way out and secure your path to see another day of this contest. Good luck." One final boom and then the speaker goes silent.

Auden and I rush over to the door and try the handle. It comes to our attention that it is undoubtedly locked.

"What can we use to get it open?" Auden asks as I listen to the sound of her footsteps frantically making their way across the room looking for something.

I begin to feel around for something that will penetrate the doors hard exterior. It would have to be sturdy enough to make a hole large enough for the two of us to climb out of.

As I pass by the door I hear the sound of some of the girls making their way out into the hallway. My eyes dart over to the clock at the other end of the room. The single object produces a green glowing light that illuminates only the small space of wall around it. My guts twist and clench inside me as I see that it is already eleven. That gives us exactly one hour to do our task or be eliminated.

"Lilly?" Auden sounds frantic now. The sound of the free footsteps out side mock us.

"I've got it!" I exclaim as I feel my way to dismantling part of my bed. My hands work feverishly, pulling and yanking at the bottom of the structure. Finally my hands wrap around a solid, heavy beam. I pull it away and the bed slants slightly.

My best friend rushes toward the sound of my voice and grabs hold of the beam. "How exactly are we going to do this?"

"It's easy. We just run up and let the beam smash into the door and hope that it makes a hole." The plan sounds so simple that I almost believe for myself that it will work.

"And if it doesn't make a hole?" She asks, sounding suddenly worried.

"We try again." I tell her.

The positive tone of my voice is enough to get Auden to agree to the plan. We plant our feet firmly and make our stance at the other end of the room. "On the count of three." I tell Auden.

"One." She says and I feel her end of the beam shake a bit as she gives herself one final push to be pumped for the plan.

"Two." I answer as I take a deep breath. I can feel my heart pounding in my ears. I pray with every bit of me that this works.

"Three." We both say at the same time and I feel our feet running and the direction of the door getting closer and closer.

At the point of impact I feel my entire body reverberate the impact of the bed post and the door. That is when I feel a cold rush of air surround me and light seeming to pour in from every direction.

"Lilly. We made it!" Auden shouts as she helps me up, now being able to see me because of the light.

I nod and smile. The hole that was created is only big enough for us to go one at a time. I encourage Auden to go first and she does with the promise to be waiting on the other side for me.

I take a deep breath and follow quickly after Auden.

When we finally make our entry into the long hallway ,it is in a state of nothing short of chaos. The other girls are running in all kinds of directions trying to find a way out. Screams can be heard in the distance.

I look to the left end of the hall and see that the hall seems to do a fork and then lead into some unknown path. The right side of the hall only has one left turn that also seems to lead into oblivion. I recall hearing the screaming coming from the left end of the hall so I suggest to Auden that we take our chances with the right end.

Auden and I slowly creep to the end of the hall. It seems that a majority of our competition has already been through here. I can just barely make out the empty spaces where torches used to be hanging. I guess we will have to travel through this phase of our journey in complete darkness. My stomach twists at all the horrible possibilities of things that could be waiting for us.

"Just keep close to the wall and we should be fine. The hall can't go on forever." I instruct as I shuffle with Auden following close behind.

The ground beneath my feet seems to feel hard like solid concrete. I can just barely hear Auden behind me. My hands still guiding along the wall, suddenly feel a vibration of voices on the other side. We must not be so far behind after all. A secret smile spreads across my face as we round another corner of the mysteriously long wall. My eyes suddenly take in a small patch of light. I will be able to get Auden to the square after all!

"Almost there." I say to the darkness but I know that Auden can hear me. I quicken my pace as we keep heading in the direction of the light. And its just at that moment that I think I have found the ultimate light that I went completely tumbling into darkness.

…...

"Lilly? Lilly, Are you alright?"

I feel a shaking sensation somewhere far off. A voice that sounds an awful lot like my best friend is calling me.

"Come on Lilly. We have to go! It's already eleven thirty. We have to make it to the square."

More shaking.

"I am not going to let you give up like this!" Auden sounds furious as she lifts me up.

Throbbing echoes in my head. My eyes shoot open to taken in the sight of Auden and four steel, gray walls. "Auden? What happened?" I ask as I try to focus on her face.

She leans down next to me, "We were walking safely along the wall and all of a sudden the floor opened up beneath us. The light that you saw was the trigger for the floor to open. Either it was automatically set to open or someone triggered it to open on us. Also, as we landed into our current situation your head and the hard steel wall might have made contact."

My head throbs again as an answer to her statement. I sigh and find that I had the strength to get up. I take in the surrounding four walls and the darkness of the hallway that seems a world away ten feet above our heads.

"I have a plan." My voice tells her before I can think it through. I crouch down so that my shoulders are available.

"If you think that it will work." She says taking my hint as she reluctantly walks over and starts to climb onto the available stepping stool. Her hands are firmly placed on the wall in front of her.

"Alright on the count of three." I tell her again both needing time to prepare myself and time to be ironic.

Auden laughs, "Alright. One." She straightens herself up to her full height. My shoulders feel the strain almost immediately.

"Two." I say as I get my feet firmly planted on the ground and ready to push up.

"Three." We say in unison as I push up and Auden reaches out to the top of the structure. Her fingers barely skim the top.

"Lilly, I don't think I'm going to be able to reach." She suddenly says. I can hear the fear and worry in her voice.

As if this were not enough to cause her to doubt me the two of us hear a groan and it becomes abundantly clear that the floor is planning on bringing itself together again.

"Lilly." Auden says, her eyes locked with the encroaching wall.

"I have another plan." I jump with all my might and I feel my best friends form fling from my shoulders and her body hit the floor of the hallway above.

My first priority is at that moment instantly achieved. I want nothing more than Auden to be happy and safe. If anyone deserves a better life that District 13 it would be her. Even if it would be as Lavash Larks "new project."

A loud groan tells me that I don't have much time to dwell on my decisions. Auden is already haphazardly hanging over the side of the structure with her arms outstretched ready to help. I jump and take a literal leap of faith and land into my best friends arms just as the floor makes it back together.

Both of us are hugging and trying to catch our breath. A small victory flows through our veins but if this contest is anything like the past twenty four hours I know that there are much larger victories to be won.

We finally get ourselves together enough to make it to the end of the hall and into the first actual light that we have encountered this whole evening. I can just barely make out a few girls at the end of the big room that we have just entered into. I place Onyx and Cassandra among them.

"Well, if it isn't the rest of our District 13 family." Onyx calls out as she waves.

If granted a wish at that moment I would wish for invisibility. But Auden always the ambassador just smiles and says, "It's so good to finally see a familiar face."

Onyx gives Auden a knowing smile as we finally approach the group. She then turns to me and a look of mock concern overcomes her face, "Lilly, that is quite a bruise you have there. Perhaps one of the officials should check it out for you."

"I'm fine." I lie quickly. My head throbs in protest.

Our resident bad girl lays a concerned hand upon my shoulder, "Its whatever you think my dear. I was only trying to help."

_My dear? Who the heck is she trying to fool? _"I'm sure I can manage." I tell her as I slowly let her hand drop off of my shoulder.

"What exactly are all of you standing around waiting for?" Auden asks as she looks around almost as if for the answer to her question.

It is Cassandra who answers this time, "We discovered that this wall is a secret entrance that leads to the grand hall of the mansion and also to the front door. However, there is a certain amount of weight needed to pry the door open and we have been waiting for just enough people to get the correct weight."

"So as you can see we were happy to see you guys but not for the reasons that you originally thought." The reply sounds off from one of the group members in the back. I do not recognize the girl.

"Yeah, yeah so now your filled in. Can we please just get the door open so I can go get a date?" Onyx whines as she walks over to the wall. The others follow closely behind her.

Funny. She has only been here for two hours and she already has the others listening to her.

Auden and I make our way over to the wall just as Onyx gives the command to start pushing. We use all of the strength that our teenaged bodies are capable of. Harder. Harder. Harder we push but end up with nothing as a result. Some of the girls begin to tire and start voicing their complaints.

"Quit your whining. I know it works somehow. Cassandra and I watched a group of girls push it open. It worked so well that they were screaming with joy. Now try harder." Our dictator commands as she positions herself back at the wall. None of the other girls follow her.

"Guys. Come on. You will not be able to stay in the luxury of the Capital if you just stand around." She tries once again still with her back turned.

I hear her sigh in frustration and finally turn to see what is the source that has caused her minions to become mysteriously lazy. It is at that moment that she herself becomes paralyzed with fear.

There was a reason that those girls had been screaming when Onyx and Cassandra had watched them open the door. We were at the forefront of discovering such things ourselves.

A huge cloud of nothing that can be described more accurately as gas was heading towards us and we had no place to run. We were rats stuck in a corner of the maze with no way out and no way to run.

Almost immediately the girls are running around screaming, ducking under the tables in the hall, trying to do anything that will keep them from the gas. I grab Auden and we duck down at our spot between the wall and a table.

"Promise me something. As soon as the gas is on us you hold your breath for as long as you can. Don't worry about me." I tell her this quickly, just as the gas comes over and knocks out the girl who made the comment about needing our help.

Some of the other girls have resorted to holding their breath and closing their eyes. They try their best to keep alert and awake. However, those who were screaming and moving are knocked unconscious instantly.

I grab Auden's hand and shut my eyes. I can feel the gas just beginning to seep on us. The gas slightly burns as it grazes over my skin but I am sure that it won't cause too much damage.

I hear a sudden intake of breath and my eyes instantly shoot open. The gas stings my eyes and makes it incredibly hard to see. I can just make out the end of Auden's shoe and I see that it is being dragged away.

I grab onto her foot and hold it with everything that I have in me. I seem to struggle with whatever is trying to take her away. Presenting it with a game or a challenge more than likely. Despite my best efforts and the fact that my lungs might give out any second; I lose Auden and only her shoe is left behind.

"Nooooo!" I scream as loud as I can. I stupidly keep searching to see if I can find Auden through the mist. The gas is now burning the inside of me with every breath. But I keep searching. I will not give up on Auden. She was priority number one. Priority number…

I can feel the gas starting to cloud my mind. I try to make myself focus. If I lose consciousness I might never find Auden or see her again. My hands keep fumbling and searching. My vision begins to become hazy and I know that I don't have much longer.

It is then that I feel a pair of hands dragging me backwards towards the wall. I begin kicking and screaming, begging anyone and everyone to help me if they can. My pleading falls upon deaf ears.

…...

My eyes hazily take in the sky above me. I can feel fresh air awakening my skin and eyes. I can breath normally without any burning. I suddenly feel my body swishing in a swaying motion. It almost makes me sick to my stomach.

I feel like I am free. Floating somewhere in the atmosphere far away from Lavash Lark and the Capital and their stupid contest.

My eyes suddenly take in a blimp floating overhead. I can just make out the flashing sign on it: TUNE IN MONDAY NIGHTS AT 9 ON CFDS!

Wait. I suddenly bolt up and come face to face with Helix.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" I'm screaming and pounding on his shoulder.

"Ms. Hawthorne that isn't anyway to treat someone who saved your life." He responds.

"Saved me life? You dragged me through a wall and nearly let me suffocate to death. That does not equate to saving my life." I yell.

"I rescued you from suffocating to death? I think your being a little over dramatic. The gas would have simply put you to sleep for about fifteen minutes." He tone looks down on me as if I am an ignorant child.

"Oh I apologize for not knowing exactly what each of your little sadistic traps were going to do to us much less over reacting about it. Heaven forbid."

"Sarcasm. It's not very becoming of a young lady. But then again.." He drops me to the ground which I land on. Hard. "Who ever said that you were a young lady."

I scowl at him as I straighten myself up. My legs groans slightly in protest. "Will you just tell me where we are and why you brought me here? I am supposed to be at the town square at…" I hear a large clock boom out twelve times. "Now."

Helix smiles, "Your at town square. Just in time." I must have a stupid look on my face because he smirks and continues with, "Your welcome."

I look around and see a stage full of the other girls with their "friends" and balloons. Most importantly I spot the cameras.

"Thank you." I say slowly as I turn back to him.

Helix smiles, "No need for thanks. Just let me be your date and that will be thanks enough. For now anyways."

"Deal." I smile back at him as we make our way to the stage.

Azalea walks up to the microphone on the stage, "Well ladies it looks like all of who are meant to be here are in one fashion or another. This is a wonderful way to start off our contest. Give yourselves a big hand."

We all clap even though there is no real reason too.

"Now for some good news and bad news." The assistant of Lavash Lark says into the microphone. "The good news is that many of you will be staying in the real mansion Lavash intended for you to stay in very soon. The bad news is that half of you are going to be eliminated from this competition right now."

**Review please! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

**Hello My Friends! Hope that you are having a wonderful summer vacation where ever you may be. Here is the next chapter and yes, I know that it is short but the next chapter is MUCH MUCH longer and more exciting. But as always, Enjoy! :)**

There is a collective gasp from everyone on stage including the non contestants. All the girls around our selective area begin eyeballing each other in worry.

"They can't do this. Can they?" I turn to look at Helix who is staring off at the other girls on stage, I presume.

His blue eye finds me first seeming to stare into my very being and then the brown one finds me questioning my sanity. "It is Lavashs' contest. He can choose to deal with the rift raft anyway he sees fit. It does not matter in the least to me." He gives a shrug of indifference.

I huff at his rude, condescending response and turn back to the stage where Lavash has taken a stand behind the podium. "Good Morning, Ladies. My apologies for the rude wake up call but in this contest you always need to think on your feet. I am terribly sorry that we have to meet this way but for some of you this is already goodbye." He makes a show of putting on a sad face as if the fact that these girls actually having to go away upsets him.

My stomach churns in disgust and anticipation. My heart drops and I look around the square hoping for even a glance of Auden. How could I forget about her?

"Don't worry. Your friend will be fine." Helix seems to sense my worry and offers the advice.

I give him a look but decide not to question it. Perhaps there is something going on that Helix knows about?

"Now without further ado. The ladies who will be leaving us." There is a sound that is supposed to bring on a feeling of nervous anticipation. Mostly it is just for the cameras. Lavash looks straight into the camera and begins to read in the most melancholy voice he can muster, "From District One, Glam and Shine. From District 2, Daire and Mobley. From District 3, Alice and Rosaline. From District 4, Rose and Daisy. From District 5, Evian and Elaine. From District 6, Sparkle and Glimmer. District 7," Our resident superstar pauses and looks over to his left.

The crowd of girls follow his gesture and see four girls being led in by two guys in all black suits and dark sunglasses. The girls have devastated looks on their faces. All of their hair is in some sort of disarray. One young ladies stands completely on top of her head in all directions. Another used to have two pigtails but one disassembled itself. District 7 tries to hide their faces when they notice all of us staring and the cameras pointing in their direction.

"District 7," Lavash starts again, "We will have a little discussion about your current situation in a moment. From District 8, Fame and Star. From District 9, Twinkle and Flower. From District 10, Kristin and Nina. From District 11, Jessica and Samantha. From District 12, Glimmer and Francis. And District 13," His tone changes as he looks at all of us and he seems to slightly be amused that Helix is standing next to our group. "District 13 please go and stand beside District 7."

It is at that moment that hot molten lava makes its way into my stomach and threatens to go up my throat. If we are standing next to District 7 who surely have a fate worse than death waiting for them, does that mean we are being sent packing as well? I reach beside me about to grab Auden's hand for comfort when I remember that she is no where to be found. What if she is the reason we are getting eliminated? She is going to hate herself forever.

"Ladies if I have called your name it has been a pleasure meeting you. But alas, you all are going home back to your respective districts immediately." Lavash recites making a hand gesture to the pile of luggage waiting for them at the other end of the stage. Along with cars that are the first step on a long journey to home.

The girls then begin various stages of good byes. Some are crying and holding on to the other girls from their districts and their friends. Others have simply stalked off stage towards their luggage.

Ten minutes goes by and finally the last of the girls grabs her luggage and heads for the car.

Taking this as his cue to continue, Lavash makes his way off stage, followed by the two girls left from each district other than 7 and 13. He makes his way over to the two groups that he has told to go off to the side.

I gulp.

"District 7. This contest is all about reaching the ultimate goal. However, none of you even completed the goal for tonight to get out of the house." He stops for a moment, letting his words sink in to the young ladies and later to the viewers of the tapes. "Since not a one of you was able to make it out of the house, I am sorry to tell you that all of District 7 has been eliminated."

There are gasps and sobs emanating from the girls. They can not believe the news that has befallen them.

"Please, pick up your bags and head for the cars waiting for you." Lavash instructs taking one final look at the groups faces.

As Lavash strides over to us, the girls do as they are instructed and make a sorrowful leave from their hero's presence. "District 13. It seems that you girls have had quite an unique night. All four of you made it out of the house and.."

"Wait all four?" I think aloud, and when he stops and looks at me in surprise I realize that I have interrupted him. I blush my apology and he quickly smiles in response.

"Yes. All four of you have made it out of the house. I was actually looking at your progress myself and made a new friend." He explains as he looks back toward the stage.

A swooshing sound is heard and a platform rises from the bottom of the stage to reveal my best friend safe and sound. "Auden!" I shout. She looks to see me and races over to give me a hug. "I thought you were dead." I tell her.

Auden laughs and lets me go, "Nope. You can't get rid of me that easily."

We both smile and turn back to Lavash who seems to just be soaking up our moment.

He smiles a million dollar smile and continues, "For making it out of the house and getting dates in a timely fashion…. District 13 will have no one eliminated this evening."

We all cheer and jump for joy.

"And," Lark continues, "Since you are the only whole District left, I am going to give you the best rooms in my _real_ mansion that all twenty six of you are going to be staying in." He turns and faces the rest of the girls including them in the moment glory.

The girls react accordingly to our hosts news.

That is why it somewhat surprises me when I hear Helix clear his throat beside me trying to capture his best friends attention. I can't help but sigh and think how terribly rude he is.

However, Lavash got the message and doesn't seem to perceive it as rude but friendly. "Helix, what a surprise to see you here. I thought you would surely be off to bed by now and far away from my contest."

Helix shakes his head, "I couldn't very well let you have all the fun with all of these lovely young ladies." He gives a general wink to the group and I hear a few longing sighs.

Lavash comes over and hits him on the back in a way that only guys do. "Of course. Now tell me which one of these ladies has the honor of having you for a date?"

Helix smiles and makes a quick motion towards me. "I just can't resist a girl in distress."

"Don't you mean a damsel in distress?" I ask, loud enough so that he and Lavash can hear me.

Helix smirks, "Hardly."

I feel my mouth open and my face begin to turn slightly pink at his comment. Auden doesn't seem to notice and I am to mortified to try to get her attention.

Lavash chuckles and then quickly turns back to his companion, "It was great having you stop by and help out but I am sure these girls would like to get settled into their rooms." He turns to check and see if this is true.

We all makes noises of agitation and excitement.

"Azalea has your room keys. The mansion is only a block away. Good night Ladies. I will see you in the morning." Lavash gives us this final farewell as he turns off his microphone and beings talking to Helix.

All the girls race for their room keys and our District waits until last to be handed ours. The dates get farewell hugs and make their way back to their evening festivities. Once my key is in my hand I want nothing more than to sink into a soft bed and drift into a land far away from contests and crazy houses.

Auden and I begin to make our way across the square behind Cassandra and Onyx, when I feel a sudden pull on my arm. I stop to see that Helix is standing beside me with Lavash waiting for him a few yards off.

"Hawthorne. I apologize for the comment. I was only playing it up for Lavash and the cameras." He seems genuinely apologetic as he looks down into my eyes.

I detach myself from his hand and look sternly into his face, "That's alright. I don't have any feelings. I am just rift raft for Lavash to deal with, right?" My voice is acidic.

I swiftly walk away not leaving him time to make a face or comment. I give Auden a nod and we make our way to our fabulous mansion rooms.

It is nearly three in the morning when I finally settle onto the bed with the golden pillows and silk sheets that would feed my family for a year.

Auden and I want to explore the room but for now our first mission is sleep. Especially if we are going to survive another day in this stupid contest.

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

**Hey guys... if you are still out there... I know that it has been a while and I apologize for that. Growing up has a funny way of not giving you any real time to write :( However, I have for you today a present. It is chapter 6.. or 7 according to FFN. Anywho, I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. Things are about to get very interesting...**

"I could get used to living in a room like this." I admit to Auden almost against my better judgment. She takes another bite of her scone and takes in the wonder that is our contest living space. The ten foot ceiling has gold and white crown molding on the top of it. The walls are left their original white but are filled with quotes and pictures of various countries that haven't existed in more than a century. I sigh and take in the floors that are so shiny that I can see my reflection. The room also has two massive beds with golden sheets (what else?) and two of the biggest bathrooms I have ever seen. Auden and I are in a place called heaven.

"Careful. Someone might hear you and think that this contest is making you soft." She teases me in only a way that a best friend can.

I shake my head and snatch the last pastry on our breakfast tray for myself. "Not so soft now. Am I?"

Auden only glowers at me for a moment before her eyes rest on the pastry in my hand in longing. A familiar twinge shakes through my frame ; Auden and I know what it is like to truly go hungry. At home we never are allowed such delicacies as we have sampled in the past few days. Robbing Auden of that experience of food just doesn't seem right. I willingly hand the pastry over to her without a second thought.

She smiles and takes a large bite while in the process getting the pastry's colorful fillings on her face, but she doesn't seem to mind at all. After chewing Auden looks at me and smirks. "I told you that you're getting soft."

I begin to swat at her playfully when there's a knock on the huge door at the front of the room. My frame saunters to the massive entryway and I come face to face with Azalea.

"Good morning, Ms. Hawthorne. It is time to go to the first challenge. The bus is outside and ready to board." Lavash's assistant looks at me like she wants to say something else but decides against it. Instead she looks around me and says, "You might want to grab Auden. If anyone refuses to participate in any of the challenges they will be immediately eliminated."

Just then Auden is rushing to my side. She smoothes her hair with her hand and gives Azalea a huge grin but addresses me. "Let's go Lilly. We wouldn't want to be late for our first challenge and make everyone believe that we're quitters," My best friend turns to look at our guest, "Now would we?"

Auden and I loop our arms together and close the door to our suite leaving Azalea behind in a somewhat dazed state.

We board the bus in no time and make our way to an impressive looking skyscraper in the middle of town in even less time. It reminds me of the pictures I once saw of an ancient looking building, The Chrysler building, I believer it was called.

All of my fellow contestants are also gawking and pointing in a somewhat inappropriate fashion, when Azalea takes a commanding stance at the front of vehicle and waits for us to quiet ourselves.

"Ladies, the building that you see before you is one of the most important you will ever see. It holds the office of two very important people on Lavash's team. I must remind you to be respectful of them and to try to soak in everything they tell you this afternoon. You never know when it might come in handy." Her voice seems to drop at the end, almost as if she is warning us of something. I decide to tuck her little speech in the back of my mind and save it for later.

"Dismissed. A secretary should meet you in the lobby and take you straight to the offices. Good luck." And with that the ever powerful and graceful assistant takes her leave.

All twenty six of us form a single line and make our way into the lobby where we are greeted by a blonde, twenty something looking secretary in a rather too tight skirt. She introduces herself to be Carol and says nothing more ; Instead leading us to two very intimidating looking doors with golden name plates I can barely seem to comprehend. Carol gives us a stern look and goes over to the door, and knocks once. Several long seconds later she opens the door and says something to the persons inside.

Once the whispering has concluded, she closes the door and turns back to us. "They will see you now." Carol then begins walking down the hall as quickly as she can.

There is a long moment of staring among us until Onyx grabs the door handle and says, "Come on. We aren't getting any younger standing out here." She makes her way into the offices followed by the rest of us in a somewhat reluctant manner.

The first thing we are greeted with is darkness but that situation is soon resolved when someone flips the switch for the lights. Suddenly, our eyes are met with soft blue and green hues of pillows, couches and chairs. Golden drapes cover the windows and I must be mistaken but I think I might see a picture of a trident up on the wall over a beige desk.

"Good Morning."

Twenty six heads turn in shock at the other presence in the room. It is a woman probably a little older than my aunt Prim in age but still beautiful. Her dark hair and sea green eyes light up her face and make her seem like the kind of person you can tell anything to. She wears a white silk shirt tucked into a high waisted , fashion forward black skirt and black heels to match.

"Good Morning." Some of the girls try to gather themselves and respond, most try to stay silent and watch the woman as if she might disappear.

The lady smiles and takes all of us in, "My name is Annie Odair. I am Lavash's publicist. It is so nice to meet you."

Annie Odair? I feel almost as if I know her. Perhaps, it is from one the stories that my mother passed down to Aunt Prim.

"Very nice to meet you Mrs. Odair. Might I say that skirt is fabulous." Onyx comments, stepping forward to shake Annie's hand.

Annie smiles and nods to the comment as if she knows that Onyx is only trying to flatter her for the contest. I think I am going to like her.

"As I was saying. I am Lavash's publicist and as a publicist my job is to make him look as good as possible in the public eye." She continues.

"Well the public would have to be blind for Lavash not to look good." One of the girls in the back comments. Most giggle appropriately.

Mrs. Odair smiles, "Very true. However, everyone is entitled to their own opinion. It's my job to change that and make them conform with everyone else." Her gaze settles on our group and things in the room suddenly become serious, "If you are ever going to stand a chance helping Lavash, you need to know how to present yourself. Come, Let me show you."

Annie grabs Cassandra's arm and leads her over to a group of chairs next to a large window. She positions herself in one of the chairs and her guest follows suit. The chairs are angled as if the two are about to engage in a private conversation.

The publicist looks at Cassandra with calculating eyes. "First off, never slouch. You don't want to seem like a slob to the interviewer. Next, when engaging in conversation _always _make eye contact or you will seem unfocused and distant. Try to be real when answering questions, but not too real. The interviewer and the whole audience doesn't need to hear your life story. Then comes personal image…" Mrs. Odair is about to finish.

"Which would be my territory, my dear." A warm voice calls from the door of the office.

Mrs. Odair smiles and slides up from her seat, "Ladies, I would like to introduce to you Lavash's image consultant. My husband. Finnick Odair."

Most of us gasp and can not help but gawk and stare. Annie has just introduced us to the one and only Finnick Odair. He was known to be quite a flirt and looker back in the old days. I believe Aunt Prim once told me that he was a huge friend and help to my mom. Rumors have always been running around that Mr. Odair had died with my mother and her cause.

However, from the look of the gentleman standing in front of me ; He is far from being dead. Finnick still has the trace of golden skin that he once had and his bronze hair and sea green eyes still make him look more than a little attractive. I can see why girls in the Capital and all over Panem were falling all over themselves to get his attention. They probably still are. He is wearing a suit that looks custom made and his hair is pushed back and styled to look perfectly messy.

Mr. Odair greets his wife with a small kiss and then turns to look at the mass in front of him. It is almost as if he is just noticing us for the first time. "Welcome. My name is Finnick. I am the personal image consultant to Lavash Lark. Now you might be asking yourself what exactly my job is. I will tell you that I am the one who gave Lavash his superstar vibe. I create a certain way that an audience sees you by playing on your strengths. I make them, love you if you will."

"Kind of like back in the Hunger Games when they interviewed the tributes." A girl from District 9, Sky comments out loud.

Mr. Odair turns sharply to look at her as some distant world seems to pass before his eyes.

"Finnick?" Mrs. Odair asks in concern.

Finnick seems to snap out of his trace and notices all the peculiar stares he is on the receiving end of. He smiles in apology and turns back to the girl, "Yes, exactly like that. Except you girls aren't going to be thrown in an arena and forced to inhumanely kill each other afterwards." He seems to chuckle at the end so that he doesn't seem too harsh.

The room is quiet after the comment is made.

Finnick turns back to us, "Now this afternoon I am going to work with each one of you lucky girls and try to find your strengths to play off of. Meanwhile, you will be interviewing each other and also practicing with Annie." He turns back and gives his wife a loving and gentle look.

My fellow contestants and I spend the rest of the afternoon learning at the feet of the masters. I am slightly intimidated when it is my turn to work with Mr. and Mrs. Odair. Annie says that if I just keep my posture in balance and try not so hard to think about answering correctly that I should be fine. Finnick takes one look at me and says the words "spunk and charisma." He spends our whole time showing me how to work my natural talents and how to relax and have a little fun .

I am just about to get out of my chair when Finnick gives me one final, hard look. "Ms. Hawthorne…" He starts but then shakes his head and waves his comments off muttering something about it being "impossible."

I smile politely at my instructor and make my way over to the other girls who are assembled in front of Annie.

"Girls, it has been a lovely afternoon meeting all of you. Such a pleasure. Although, the fun sadly has to stop here. You now have a challenge to complete." Her eyes drift to the speaker in the far corner of her office.

It pops and cracks to life and the voice of our ever mysterious challenge instructor fills the air. "I hope that you girls soaked up every bit of advice these two gave. You are going to need it. On my signal, you will run to the bathroom on this floor of the office. There you will get dressed and do your hair in fifteen minutes. Try to be presentable. You will then get on the bus and wait for further instructions to the second part of the challenge. Failure to make it to the bus on time will result in immediate elimination. Good luck."

Tension feels the air. No one breathes. Then comes the whistle from the speaker and we are off.

It's a mad dash to the bathroom. Some of the girls push the others out of their way to make it to the dressing room faster. More are simply trampled upon. Its heartless to keep running and ignore them, but it is selfishly done by all who are still standing.

Auden and I push the door to the mad house open and try to find the bags with our names that are supposed to hold our change of clothes. We run straight to the District 13 stall and promptly get dressed.

Auden ends up in a red, sleeved dress that almost hits her knees. This style choice was obviously made by someone who knows that her hair seems darker in bright colors.

Meanwhile, I somehow end up in a strapless forest green dress with a sweetheart neckline. I look in the mirror and see that the dresses dark colors seem to make my hair also glow and shine more than normal. Who knew?

After getting dressed, Auden and I do our hair the quickest way we know how. We leave it down but decide to add in a few braids to make it look slightly more sophisticated.

"Five minutes!" Someone screams from the front of the room. All of the girls grabs their shoes and make a dash towards the entrance of the building and to the bus.

An alerting clam comes over us all as we take our seats. We are all very lucky to have survived this far but the battle is far from over.

"Nice to see that everyone was punctual and looks appropriate," Azalea greets us, "but now comes the hard part."

As if on cue, the bus starts to pull away from the office building and on to the main road.

The ever aloof and intimidating assistant continues, "We are headed to the Willshire Theatre. It is one of the most famous theatres in the Capital. There you are going to be interviewed by Cree Flickerman, son of the late Caesar Flickerman. You must use the skills that you acquired from Finnick and Annie this afternoon. The girl who uses her skills the best will win a fabulous prize and be exempt from elimination. She may also pick a friend to bring along with her to enjoy the prize."

The bus comes to a screeching halt in front of a large building with lots of play posters and a red carpet. Not to mention the hundreds of waiting paparazzi.

My eyes shoot back to Azalea as she takes one last look at the lot of us and says with a condescending smile, "Good Luck."

And with that encouraging speech, we are escorted off the bus and through the maze of paparazzi who hurl a million questions at us. My fellow contestants and I try to keep our heads down and march forward toward the entrance; That task is somewhat difficult with us almost being blinded by their camera flashes. One nearly takes out the whole gaggle of girls in front of Auden and I.

However, by some miracle we make it into the theatres lobby safe and sound. From there we are rushed back stage and told to stand in line by order of district. Then to complicate matters even more, we are to stand in the order we were called at the ceremony that got us here. Just my luck. I'm going to be dead last. Which means by the time Cree sees me he is either going to be ready to get the heck out of here or be bored out of his mind. I comfort myself with the fact that no one will actually see this and then that comfort goes straight out the window when I am informed there will be an audience watching. Panic starts to set in and before I know it Cree is already finished with the first six districts. Districts 7, 8, 9,10 and 11 pass by in similar fashion.

I decide to take a few deep breaths and remember what Finnick and Annie advised me to do in this situation. It helps my nerves slightly but not much. The next time my eyes open I see that Cassandra and I are the only ones left in the hallway. She sees me staring in disbelief and smiles warmly, "Its going to be alright, Lilly. It's just a challenge and who knows maybe you will be the one to win."

"Maybe." I answer back softly.

Suddenly, a woman with headphones walks up the other hall occupant, "Cassandra, your needed on stage."

My fellow District 13 resident smiles and starts to walk away but turns back to look at me once more, "Knock 'em dead Lilly."

I nod and see her form retreat in the blinding light at the end of the hall. I turn my attention to the screen on the wall and watch Cassandra's interview. She does surprisingly well for a first timer with her constant smiling and charming responses. Her purple dress catches the light perfectly and it almost seems as if she is sparkling herself.

Before I know it the timer has gone off and Cassandra is exiting the stage. The lady with the headphones walks up and says, "Lilly, you are needed on stage."

I'm ushered up the hall and a small flight of stairs. I can hear the roar of the crowd talking amongst themselves during the break. I note that the lights seem like they would blind someone from here in the shadows.

The stage has been set up in a way to seem like a small intimate living room. Cree sits in his chair on one side and a less than comfortable looking sofa sits on the other.

"I would like all of you to welcome our last guest for the evening but certainly not the least, Lilly Hawthorne." Cree announces to the crowd who instantly become quiet.

Taking one last breath, I summon all the strength I can and walk into the bright lights of the stage. Cree comes and gives me a polite handshake and then I take a seat on the sofa. A smile plasters itself onto my face and the grilling process begins.

"Good evening Ms. Hawthorne. It is so very nice to finally meet you. How are you liking our city so far?" My interviewer asks turning first towards the crowd and then me as if to include everyone.

After clearing my throat quickly, I begin with, "The city is so beautiful. There are so many sights and wonders to take in. Not to mention all the wonderful people that live here."

Cree smiles and nods his head in a knowing way, "And the contest? How is that going for you?"

I squirm a little on the couch but find that answering isn't so hard this time. "It has definitely been a challenge. Lavash and his team are always keeping things fresh and exciting."

Mr. Flickerman shifts in his chair. "I can image. Lavash is not one for boredom. Speaking of everyone's favorite heartthrob, what exactly are your feelings toward him at this point?"

I know that my brow must have crinkled in confusion because the audience leans forward in their seats. Looking back at Cree I answer the best way that I know how, "Lavash is a good guy I suppose. He has given the girls of the surrounding Districts such a tremendous opportunity and has really only treated us with nothing but kindness. So no real complaints."

The audience seems to laugh at the last comment. I feel accomplished to have captured their attention for so long. The timer signals the end of the session and I leave the stage as gracefully and politely as I can without seeming to run.

Headphone lady greets me again, and whisks me off to a holding room with the other girls. Cassandra and Auden are in raptures about my on stage performance.

"You did such a great job. They loved you." Cassandra says with a small pat on my shoulder.

"Wonderful. Simply wonderful. You handled that like a serious pro." Auden voices as she pulls me into a best friend hug.

"Alright ladies. Listen up."

We all stop talking and turn to the front of the room where Azalea is standing with Cree Flickerman.

Azalea begin, "Congratulations, you completed your first real challenge. Now after talking with Mr. Flickerman, the winner of this challenge and participant in one of the best interviews we have ever seen is…."

Twenty six bodies suddenly hold in a large amount of oxygen.

Cree smiles, "Cassandra you are the winner of this challenge. Your reward is having dinner with none other than Lavash himself tonight."

Most of the girls turn, shooting the winner glares that could kill her. Some pretend to be fake happy for her. Cassandra squeals with glee and doesn't seem to notice any of it.

"You may bring one friend with you to dinner this evening." Azalea finishes and her eyes burn into Cassandra, "Choose quickly."

The winners eyes scan the room of her fellow contestants ; all of whom have a face of pleading and desperation. This is why it comes as a shock when she turns to me and says, "Lilly. I pick Lilly."

"What?" The question escapes my lips but is never fully answered.

My own name causes me to be rushed from the room and into an awaiting limo where Cassandra and I are brushed and smothered with makeup.

Finally when the make up people have crawled back into their corner of the limo, it is time to go into the restaurant in the middle of town to eat with our gracious host.

The shiny, black door swings open and we are ushered, once again, inside meanwhile trying not to be blinded by paparazzi. The head waiter brings us down a long hall and to the private room that Lavash has rented for the evening. Cassandra and I enter and smile at Lavash, but suddenly we realize that he is far from alone.

I try my best not to roll my eyes at the sight of Helix lounging at the dinner table. Our moment last night of when he called me rift raft burns in my mind.

"Ladies. How very nice to see you. Might I say that both of you look lovely." Lavash greets us, grabbing and kissing our hands in the most gentlemanly way possible.

"Thank you for having us." Cassandra and I both reply politely.

Lavash smiles, "Trust me. The pleasure is all mine.." Lark is saying as Helix clears his throat in the background. Lavash turns to his companion and then adds, "And Helix's of course. Won't you sit?" He asks as he makes a show of pulling out both of our chairs.

What is up with my luck today? Of course, as fate would have it, I have to sit next to Helix during the entire ordeal. Although, dinner does pass quickly and everyone seems to be having a good time.

The only downside to the whole thing is that Helix keeps trying (and failing I might add) to carry on a conversation with me.

Is he crazy? You can not just insult someone the night before and see them the next day and think that everything is alright. Much less try to talk to that person.

I come up with the best strategy I can think of, which is ignore him. It may seem a little childish but Lavash is the one who invited us to dinner after all. So to do my best to survive the evening, I engage in lavish conversations with our host and before I know it, our limo is waiting outside. Cassandra and I are escorted to the front by our dinner companions (well, Lavash anyway) and back safely in the shiny car for the long drive home.

It is very late when we finally arrive but the lights are still on in the house.

"Isn't it past lights out?" Cassandra asks.

I nod my head because I know for a fact that it is far past midnight. "Do you think something is going on?" I ask in wonder.

Not daring to leave anything else to chance, the two of us race up the long walk and to the large oak door. I am just about to grab the golden handle, when the door swings open to reveal Mabel. Tears are streaming down the young girls cheeks and a suit case if firmly locked in her hand.

"Mabel?" I try to ask, but she pushed past me and down the long walk to a waiting car at the end of the drive.

"And then there were only 25." Cassandra comments as she steps inside and into the crowd of waiting admirers who know doubt want to hear every detail of the evening.

Luckily, I am not noticed and am able to slip up to my room without any questions. Opening the door, I am instantly flooded with darkness.

Auden must already be in bed.

I slink past my sleeping friend and toward the bathroom where I hope to change and then sink into my nice, warm bed. I make it in and flip on the lights, and am just about to shut the door when I hear a noise.

I pause and make myself be perfectly still to hear the noise more clearly.

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

"What in the world?" I ask myself exiting the bathroom and heading over to the place where the noise is the loudest.

_Clink._

There it is again. Near the door on the balcony. Whatever could it be?

Drawing back the curtains, I step forward and open the door. My feet shuffle onto the balcony and see nothing. That is when my eyes catch the smallest inkling of a shadow. A scream prepares itself to escape my lips.

Someone else's hand clams over my mouth and whispers in my ear, "Shh. It's just me."

Suddenly I am angry and pull myself from the hold. "What are you doing here?

Helix smiles at me as if he is amused by my reaction. "You wouldn't let me talk to you at dinner. So I thought we could talk now."

"On my balcony? In the middle of the night? Couldn't this wait until the morning?" I ask, confused by his logic.

"No not on the balcony. In the garden. It will only take a few minutes and then you don't ever have to speak to me again. Please?" Helix asks, his eyes full of nothing more than honesty.

It only takes a moment and a loss of my better judgment to find myself saying yes.

**A/N: Frolicking in the dark with an awesome boy? Sounds pretty good to me. lol **

**Review? Pretty Please!**


End file.
